greatfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Википедия:Письма Джимбо о проверяемости
О необходимости ссылок в статьях высказывался основатель Википедии Джимми Уэйлс. WikiEN-l Zero information is preferred to misleading or false information Jimmy Wales jwales at wikia.com Tue May 16 20:30:15 UTC 2006 I can NOT emphasize this enough. There seems to be a terrible bias among some editors that some sort of random speculative «I heard it somewhere» pseudo information is to be tagged with a «needs a cite» tag. Wrong. It should be removed, aggressively, unless it can be sourced. This is true of all information, but it is particularly true of negative information about living persons. I think a fair number of people need to be kicked out of the project just for being lousy writers. (This is not a policy statement, just a statement of attitude and frustration.)http://lists.wikimedia.org/pipermail/wikien-l/2006-May/046440.html http://www.peeep.us/fabff7b2 ;«Лучше никакой информации, чем недостоверная или ложная информация». Джимми Уэйлс (16.05.2006) Важность нижесказанного нельзя недооценить. Похоже, некоторые редакторы пребывают в ужасном заблуждении, что случайную спекулятивную псевдоинформацию из разряда «я это где-то слышал» следует помечать шаблоном . Это неправильно. Такая информация должна удаляться, агрессивно, если она не может быть подтверждена источниками. Это касается любой информации, но особенно — негативной информации о живущих людях. Я думаю что изрядное число людей надо вышвырнуть из проекта за паршивые писательские способности (это не руководство к действию, а только пояснение позиции и разочарование). WikiEN-l insist on sources Jimmy Wales jwales at wikia.com Wed Jul 19 17:42:38 UTC 2006 «The defining moment for Sergey, however, was when he met future co-president of Google, Larry Page. Sergey was assigned to show Larry around the university on a weekend tour. Reportedly, they did not get on well to begin with, arguing about every topic they discussed, and even throwing a few pies at each other.» Is that true? Is it not true? As a reader of Wikipedia, I have no easy way to know. If it is true, it should be easy to supply a reference. If it is not true, it should be removed. I really want to encourage a much stronger culture which says: it is better to have no information, than to have information like this, with no sources. Any editor who removes such things, and refuses to allow it back without an actual and appropriate source, should be the recipient of a barnstar. --Jimbohttp://lists.wikimedia.org/pipermail/wikien-l/2006-July/050773.html http://www.peeep.us/72882156 ;«Настойчивое требование источников». Джимми Уэйлс (19.07.2006) «Определяющим моментом для Сергея, однако, было его знакомство с будущим со-президентом Google, Ларри Пейджем. Сергею поручили в выходные дни показать Ларри университет. По некоторым сведениям, они не поладили с самого начала, споря на каждую тему, поднятую в разговоре, и даже бросили несколько пирогов друг в друга». Это правда? Или это не правда? У меня, как у читателя Википедии, нет простого способа это узнать. Если это правда, то источник должен быть легко предоставлен. Если это не правда, это должно быть удалено. Я очень хочу поддержать гораздо более сильный подход, состоящий в следующем: лучше никакой информации, чем такая информация без источников. Редактор, удаляющий такие вещи и не позволяющий их возвращать без соответствующих реальных источников, заслуживает вики-ордена Barnstar. Ссылки * http://wikireality.ru/wiki/Проверяемость Примечания